familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bennett Mason (1795-1873)
}} Birth Bennett Mason is the son of James & Jane Mason of St. Clair Co. Illinois. He was named in his father's will dated Nov 15 1815... " one horse, saddle, and bridal and a suit of clothes, the exact amount one hundred and fifty dollars is to be given to my son Bennit when he becomes of age". This indicates that Bennett was not yet 21 years of age. On Nov 21 1816, Bennett signed a receipt for the $150 left him by his father placing the year of his birth around 1795 not 1790 as indicated on his headstone. Marriage and Children Bennett and Mary Wesner Mason's marriage is recorded in Crawford Co. IL and eight of their children are named in Bennett's will written in 1872. The remaining children are listed in census or cemetery records. Timeline 1795 Born in KY/NJ/VA to James & Jane Mason of St. Clair Co. IL 1812 Capt. Wood's Company, Illinois & Missouri Militia in War of 1812 1815 Mentioned in father, James Mason's will in St. Clair Co. IL as underage 1816 Signed receipt for money left to him in his father's will 1817 Married Mary Wesner in Crawford Co. IL 1818 Listed on Crawford Co. IL state census, no children 1820 Listed on St. Clair Co. IL census, one daughter 1826 Moved to Knox Co. IN per birth places of his children 1830 Listed on Knox Co. IN census along with a Jacob Mason 1840 Listed on Knox Co. IN census close to Samuel Mills 1850 Listed on Knox Co. IN census next to John C & Eliza (Mason) Mills 1860 Listed on Knox Co. IN census next to John C & Eliza (Mason) Mills 1870 Listed on Knox Co. IN census near to John C & Eliza (Mason) Mills 1872 Wife, Mary died Sep 29th & will written Oct 17th naming eight of his children 1873 Died May 12th & will proved May 24th Death and Burial Bennett Mason's will was written Oct 17, 1872 and proved May 24, 1873 - In the name of the Benevolent Father of all I, Bennet Mason of Knox County in the State of Indiana make this my last will and testament to wit: ITEM 1st - I will and bequeath to my daughter Elizabeth Brashears one dollar. ITEM 2nd - I will and bequesth to the heirs of my son Alfred Mason deceased one dollar. ITEM 3rd - I will and bequeath to my son James Mason one dollar. ITEM 4th - I will and bequeath to my daughter Eliza Mills one dollar. ITEM 5th - I will and bequeath to my son Alexander Mason one dollar. ITEM 6th - I will and bequeath to my daughter Martha Colegrove one dollar. ITEM 7th - I will and bequeath to my daughter Sarah Mills one dollar. ITEM 8th - I will and bequeath to my daughter Lucinda Lankford, all my personal property remaining after my death with the condition that the said Lucinda Lankford and William Lankford support and take care of the said Bennet Mason during his life, also I will and bequeath to my daughtcr Lucinda Lankford all my money notes and accounts that remain after my death. I also appoint Reuben D. Hubbard my executor In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand seal this seventeenth day of October 1872. his Bennet X Mason Mark Attest George D. Kelty Elisha Perkins State of Indiana Knox County SS Before me Reuben D. Hubbard a Notary Public in and for said county this 17th day of October' 1872 personally came Bennet Mason and acknowledged the assignment of the within will. Witness my hand and seal I,S Reuben D. Hubbard Bennett & Mary are buried in Beckes Cemetery overlooking the old White River bed. Beckes Cemetery is off the road on private land and can be found by taking SR67 North to Bicknell. In Bicknell, turn right on Main Street; left on SE300S; 0.4 miles turn right at the stop sign; 1.2 miles turn left (changes from blacktop to gravel road); 0.5 miles stop & park. Cross the field on the right to the top of the hill to find the cemetery. It is about a 1/4 mile off the road.